Norman Powers
Norman Powers is a human character in Zootopia 2 and the Humans. He is an 11 year old boy who likes animals, and is predestined to help any animal in front of him. He is friendly, sensitive and a good friend. His parents always trust him, but with Nick, Judy and the others, it's going to be realized by yours wishes. Biography Norman was born in a small town called Golden, in British Columbia, Canada, between Kootenay, Glacier, Yoho, Banff and Jasper parks and locate between the Mountains Columbia and Rockies. He lived there nine years ago, but his father traveled to New York in search of work and decided to move there. Personality Norman is a kind boy, a bit serious but he is a cheerful and fun best friend that anyone could have. Norman has a deep love for nature, he takes care of every animal in front of him, having the courage to overcome their wild instinct. In being agile, he likes to travel to the places that most respect the flora and especially the fauna. He can also be extremely sensitive to animal deaths and the destruction of nature. He is a bit shy and has two relational sides: revenge and intimacy, but he barely proves to be vindictive and intimate. Trivia *He is 139 cm (4'6") tall and weighs 35 kg (77 lbs). *Norman's zodiac sign is Cancer. *Norman's childhood cartoons are Doki Adventures, Backyardigans, Paw Patrol, Animal Mechanicals and Teletubbies. *According to the medical profile, Norman is left-handed, his blood type is A+, is allergic to dense animals fur, a clear dislike for tuna and anchovies and he is agrizoophobic (irrational fear of wild animals, for him, not for animal instinct but for them to become wild by night howlers). Of course this is a very rare phobic half. *Norman's dream job is to be a park ranger from the region where he was born. *The most delicious Norman foods are eggs and bacon, pancake with Canadian honey, cereal, lettuce salad and tomatoes, ice cream, juice and soda (but water), fried pork and fried chicken, BBQ, cookies, chocolate cake, popcorn, cheeseburger and fries. It can be said that half of this food is junk food, but Norman knows how to treat himself healthily. *Norman has a taste for the songs of chip-tune (electronic or videogames music). Since 2014, who arrived in New York, he is a fan of the band Anamanaguchi, a band from the city that mainly plays songs of chip-tune. *Norman has a multiple ancestry (British, French, German, Italian) and a mixed breed of North American and European. *According to his school profile, Norman is affirmed by teachers of all subjects as a very intelligent student. He has A+ in six subjects, less in Mathematics (A-) and Social Studies (B-), stating that Mathematics is the most difficult, but he excels and according to his medical profile, he presents few autism problems which is the serious problem in Social Studies classes, because he is quite shy. Also, it is stated in the medical profile that his intelligence quotient is given result of 110. Category:Zootopia characters